A Price Paid in Full
by SkyGem
Summary: Honestly, Tsuna should have seen it coming.


Honestly, Tsuna should have seen it coming.

After being involved in two wars and several more battles (which most would consider wars in their own rights) over the course of a year, anyone would be worrying about his safety by now.

 _Especially_ the man for whom he was currently the only living heir, and who had already lost three of his four sons in recent years.

So when Nono asked him to move to Italy at the beginning of his third year of junior high, Tsuna wasn't quite sure why he was so taken by surprise.

And he definitely didn't know why he shrieked, "HIEEEEE!" and nearly fell off his seat in shock, a habit which Reborn thought he had trained him out of by now.

His teacup freezing halfway to his lips, the hitman threw his student a death glare, his lips turned downwards in a disapproving frown.

Tsuna immediately shut up and fought to compose himself. It hadn't even been two days since the arcobaleno curse had been lifted, and Reborn was still irritable after his manic growth spurt, which had ended only seven hours before. He, like the other former arcobaleno, had aged twenty-four years in the span of twenty-four hours. As one would imagine, this hadn't been very easy on their bodies. Tsuna had spent the entire night by his bed-ridden tutor's side, and although this had served to form an unusual bond between the two, it wouldn't spare Tsuna from his tutor's wrath.

Looking back at Timoteo's expectant expression, Tsuna cleared his throat a few times, to make sure his voice wouldn't come out all high-pitched and squeaky.

"Kyu-" he began, but cut himself off when Timoteo raised an eyebrow.

"Grandfather," he corrected himself. "I can understand your worry, but...do I really have to move to Italy? I've only just started my third year of junior high. I don't think my mom would be very happy about me moving to a foreign country. And my guardians..."

He trailed off, looking down at his hands resting in his lap, trying not to fidget.

"Your guardians are very much welcome to the Vongola mansion as well," said Timoteo, and Tsuna looked up, wanting to say that that wasn't exactly the problem, and of course he knew that his guardians would be welcomed.

But he swallowed his words the moment he saw Timoteo's expression. It was soft and understanding and just this side of vulnerable.

Tsuna found himself tongue-tied for a few moments, unable to break the silence. And in the end, Timoteo did it for him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun...you have accepted your position as Vongola Decimo, have you not?"

Tsuna swallowed hard, hesitating for a moment. He had yet to actually say the words aloud, but after everything that had happened to him in the past few months, after all the trials he had gone through with his friends, after all the bonds they had formed...the position of Decimo didn't seem like such a bad thing after all.

Of course it meant an uncertain future, a lifetime of violence and questionable activities. But it also meant power. Power to change the world for the better – to change the _Vongola_ for the better.

Reborn was looking at him expectantly now as well.

"Yes," he finally answered, his voice coming out steadier than he had expected.

And a soft smile ghosted across Timoteo's features.

"Then perhaps you should start thinking like a mafia son," he said, his voice almost chiding. "You are the Vongola's precious heir. The only living one, might I add."

Tsuna's eyes flickered down for a moment, remembering the distant uncles he'd never had a chance to know. He looked back up when Timoteo began talking again.

"It may be hard to believe, but there are many in Italy anxiously hoping for your safety. Many whose first thoughts in the morning are that you are still vulnerable a million miles away, and whose last thoughts at night are prayers for your safety."

Tsuna's brows furrowed slightly. Surely he must be exaggerating.

But Timoteo's expression clearly said he was not.

"At least if you were to come to Italy, I would be able to sleep a little more soundly at night," he said, and Tsuna felt a little stab of resentment towards his surrogate grandfather, for taking advantage of that particular weakness of his.

Timoteo was quiet for a moment then, his gaze locked on his young heir.

And then, perhaps sensing that he had gotten as far as he would in one day, Timoteo stood up, effectively dismissing him.

Tsuna and Reborn stood as well, the former feeling uncertainty roiling inside him.

Smiling softly at his young heir, Timoteo ruffled his hair.

"At least think about it a bit, won't you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Of course, grandfather," replied Tsuna, bowing deeply.

And although the idea of leaving his home and his mother behind still made him anxious, there was a part of him that already suspected he would end up giving in and accepting.


End file.
